Where is your heart
by Patrece
Summary: Kim hates seeing Tommy with a new girlfriend. She becomes mean to Kat and Tommy. Can the rangers fix the problem or will Kim be evil for forever?


Kim watches Tommy hug Kat at the end of the tournament. I need to get out of here. She rushes to the nearest exit not realizing Jason was watching her.

Jason walks quickly to the exit that Kim had gone through. "Hey Kim wait up." Jason walks over to her. "What's wrong?" "One minute you are smiling the next minute you have a pained expression on your face." "Come on Kim what gives?"

"Uh I uh… nothing," Kim leans against a tree.

"It does not seem like nothing to me in fact if I did not know any better I would think that the emotion change was due to Tommy being with Kat." Jason walks over to Kim.

"Why would you say that; I broke up with him remember." Kim bites her bottom lip.

"Yeah you did but I also know that you lied in that letter," he places a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim glances at her "brother" for a second. "Uh why would you say that?"

"Um let's see because I know my sister." "Besides I have yet to see a guy neither has the others." Jason crosses his arms. "So Kim come clean with me," Jason glances at her.

Kim stares at Jason for a second. "Okay fine I will tell you the truth." "There is no one else," she takes a deep breathe. "I dumped Tommy because I felt as though I was holding him back."

"Holding him back; Kim from what?" Jason eyebrows furrow.

"Everything." "He had acquired new powers and I felt that he was leaving me behind." Kim glances at her fingernails. "Plus he seemed to be getting close to Kat." She begins to pick at her fingernails. "I wish I had my nail filer with me my nails look gross."

"Gaining new powers does not mean leaving your friends and loved ones behind." "Did you leave me behind once you become the Crane?"

"No but that is different," Kim gives up on her nails.

"Please explain how?" Jason cannot but frown at his former teammate.

"Tommy and I were lovers' hence different emotions." Kim grimaces as she thinks of Tommy hugging Kat in the arena.

Jason's has a disgusted look on his face. "Okay ew; you two loved each other right."

"Still it felt that way and seeing them together well he knows that it hurts me." Kim shakes her head. "If I can still sense him than he can still sense me yet he continues to show her affection around me." Kim sighs. "I need to get out of here; how did I let you talk me into coming here?"

"Uh to help the children besides I think that if you just explain to him…"

Kim interrupts him. "No, if he can still touch her around me than he is doing it to get back at me so I am not going to give him the satisfaction of gloating it over me." Kim suddenly has a look of pure evil on her face causing Jason to think she still had the evil power inside of her.

He follows her glaze and sees Tommy and Kat walking out holding hands. "Kim that is not a nice look you are displaying."

"So what besides didn't you help her with her performance or whatever." "Shouldn't you be dating her instead of that long haired freak?"

Jason could not answer because the others were now standing beside him.

"I need to call Aisha; she wanted to know how Rocky is doing," Kim walks back inside the building." Where is that bonehead's heart?

Tommy watches her walk back inside the arena. Should I go and talk to her?

Kat snuggles closer to Tommy. I feel bad for Kim but she broke up with him. "Are we going to actually show Bulk and Skull the Zord?"

"Do we have to guys," Adam frowns. "We do still want our Zord in piece."

"Ha I bet that they cannot go inside without breaking something," Justin smiles.

Kim walks out the arena. "She said that she is going to visit her parents and Rocky." She makes sure not to stand near Tommy or look in his direction.

How can she act as if I broke up with her? "That is nice," Tommy tries to make Kim look at him.

"So guys where Bulk and Skull are," Kim ignores Tommy's remark.

"Looking for me sweet cheeks?" Skull stands next to Kim.

"Now that I attend home schooling and have not seen a guy quite like you yet in Florida; I still say no I am not looking to be your sweet cheeks." Kim gestures towards Kat. "That is more your speed or Tanya is." Kim flips her hair.

Justin looks at Kim. Although I do not know her that well; she clearly has it out for Tommy and Kat but why? Maybe Tommy will explain it to me later.

Jason clears his throat, "Well we had better be going." I am glad Kim's wrath is not aimed at me.

Inside the cockpit of the Zord Tommy sees Kim standing next to Jason. He walks over to them.

Oh great here he comes. Why can't he just stand over there by her? Kim smoothed down her shirt. "Jason what are you doing later tonight?"

"Uh I don't know yet probably see my folks." Jason looks uncomfortable.

Is she flirting with Jason? Could he be her new person and is he too afraid to admit it? Tommy glances at Jason. No, he cannot be the new man in her life. Why is she acting this way if she has a new man in her life? "Kim I am not doing anything tonight."

Kim narrows her eyes at him. "Why are you telling me this?" "I would think that you and Blondie over there would have plans." Kim sneers, "Are you becoming bored with her already?"

Before Tommy could answer, he is propelled forward, instinctively grabs Kim's hand to steady her, and holds on to a wall. He feels a jolt of electricity run throw his body.

"What just happened," Adam questions. "Never mind do not answer that I forgot that Bulk and Skull or in here." He rubs his shoulder.

"I would respond with a mean comment if I had not found out that you are a power ranger."

"Bulk is you scared that I can take you now?" Justin laughs.

"You could never take me pipsqueak which means no you could not take Bulk," Skull adds.

"Anyways Kim want to hang out tonight," Tommy asks her. "We could go to the park."

Kat frowns behind Tommy's back. Why would he take her there to talk? "Good idea; Kim you should go with him." "Tanya and I have plans to go see a movie later." Say no or yell at him then storm out of the cockpit.

The park is where we shared so much. "Um I… alright I will meet you in the park." Damn me for feeling a bolt of electricity run throw me and forget my brain.

"It's settled then." Jason smiles at his friends. I hope there talk goes well.

"Um guys it is getting late and I have to be home for dinner," Justin blushes.

Adam nods his head. "Yeah we should all be going."

Kat stops Tommy as he is walking out the Zord. "Tommy I think we should talk." "It will only take a few minutes." Do not worry plenty of time to return to Kim.

"Sure Kat; what do you want to talk about," Tommy stops walking.

Kat licks her lips. "I um I need to know how you feel about me?"

"How I feel about you?" Tommy looks at her. "I like you or else I would not have asked you out on a date." What is her angle?

"Like but not love huh?" "People can like a lot of things like a car, ice cream, or a dog but it is something special when a person loves someone and you just told me that you like me not love me." Kat stands up a little straighter.

"We have not been going…"

Kat interrupts him. "Not been going out that long; it has been almost a year besides I was told it took you less than a day to tell Kim that you loved her." She crosses her arms.

After Kim's and my first date did I tell her that I loved her. Tommy thinks back on that day. "All relationships are different." "Kat what is your point?"

"My point is that we need to break up." Kat holds up her hand to stop him from responding. "After Kim and you talk if for some reason you two decide to just be friends then look me up."

"That is noble of you Kat," Tommy runs a hand throw his wavy hair.

"No it is me protecting my heart." Kat walks over to Tommy and kisses him. "Our first kiss too bad it may be our last kiss though." She turns and walks out the cockpit leaving him staring after her. I hope I am doing the right thing. Maybe for them but what about me," Kat exits the Zord and runs almost into Jason. "Whoa mate what are you still doing here?"

"Well I am going to visit with my parents but I need something to do afterwards," Jason looks sheepishly at Kat.

"Well Tommy and Kim maybe occupied but I am free." Kat smiles at Jason.

"Awesome want to meet my parents," Jason asks.

"Before the first date," Kat pretends to be shocked.

"I only bring girls to meet my parents who I really like," Jason reaches for Kat's hand.

She accepts his hand and they walk to his car.

At the park, Kim is pacing back and forth. I cannot talk to him. When he tells me that he loves Kat I will just lose it.

Tommy watches Kim walk back and forth by the rocks. Can I really trust her with my heart again? Will our relationship ever get back to where it once was? Tommy clears his throat.

Kim jumps at the sound. She turns and sees Tommy watching her.

"To answer your question I have been standing here for a couple of minutes." Tommy walks over to Kim. He feels a weird sensation.

"So you can still sense my thoughts." Kim shakes her head at him.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Tommy questions.

"You seem to not care about my feelings earlier." Kim bites her bottom lip.

Focus Oliver and stop looking at her lip. "I was in a relationship." "Kim you cannot come off as the victim here." Tommy crosses his arms.

"I am not trying to be; you know I hate having the damsel in distress label more than anyone." Kim crosses her arms. "You just wanted to hurt me like I hurt you."

"Do you really think that less of me Kim?" Tommy shakes his head. "I am not that type of person." "Like I said you are not the victim here."

"How do you know that?" Kim demanded.

"For starters, you broke up with me through a letter for someone else."

"Actually there is no one else; I lied to you and everyone." Kim stares at the ground.

"What?" Tommy narrows his eyes at her.

"I did not want to hold the infamous ranger back." Kim looks at Tommy. "Come on how many times can a person acquire a new power." "I felt left out and I felt as though I should just let you go and live your life."

"I was living my life and enjoying it with you in it." Tommy frowns at her.

"You were but I thought…"

Tommy interrupts her. "Well you thought wrong Kim I loved you." He runs a frustrated hand through his wavy hair. I thought she knew I loved her.

"I guess I am just plain stupid then for not realizing that huh," Kim moves her glaze from him and stares out at the rocks.

"No you are not; you just sound like you lost your confidence," Tommy wanted to put his arms around Kim instead he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Being away from you and knowing you were having a great adventure without me and having a new gorgeous pink ranger by your side; I guess I could not cope that well." Kim leans into Tommy's hand on her shoulder.

Forget it. Tommy places his arms around Kim. "No girl no matter what you think she looks like could ever take you away from me." "I love you Kim and I wish you could see that."

"Love me but I thought you moved on with Kat." Kim loves the feel of being in Tommy's arms again. "You probably have to get back to her soon."

"Actually I think that Jason and her are getting quite cozy," he smiles.

Kim has a confused expression on her face. "So she is cheating on you and you are fine with it?"

"No Beautiful, they just have come to the fact that they belong together and now it is our turn to do the same." Tommy lifts up Kim's head. "What do you say?"

"You are not with Kat?" Kim did not want to get her hopes up.

"Kat and I are no longer dating so yes I am single." "How about a kiss?" I need a kiss from her so badly that I think I will implode.

"You really want to give us another shot?" Please say yes. Kim stares up at Tommy.

"Let's get this over with." "I was hurt by the letter, I begin to date Kat, we broke up and she is with Jason, now I just want to be with my Beautiful but she is stalling." "Why?" Tommy takes a breath after that comment.

"I just had to make s…"

Tommy interrupts Kim again yet this time with his lips. "You know you sometimes talk too much but I love you anyways." Tommy kisses her again.

"Good then I will continue to do it," Kim smiles up at him.

"Just as long as we are together; you can do almost whatever you want," Tommy deepens the kiss. "I missed those sexy lips of yours."

Do not want to talk just want to kiss. Pick up on that signal Falcon.

Tommy lifts his head. "I read you loud and clear Crane; let's go someplace more private."

"Don't you have ranger duties Tommy?" Kim teases.

"I think evil is done for the day besides I can teleport if need be." Tommy smiles down at Kim.

"My hotel room it is then," Kim laughs as Tommy rubs his face against hers. "I should have known you would always want me."

"No one else could ever make me feel the way you do rather we are just standing next to each other or making love." Tommy rubs Kim's cheek.

"Aw you know just what to say to make me do whatever you want," Kim leans into Tommy as he teleports them to her hotel room.


End file.
